欠片
by Chocochino
Summary: Kata orang, dalam detik-detik sebelum kaumati, momen penting dalam hidupmu akan terulang seperti potongan film yang dipercepat ratusan kali. / atau, ketika Eren dianalogikan sebagai rumah dan Mikasa sebagai budak dengan borgol syal merah. Canon/AR, Eren/Mikasa.


**(_kakera_/fragmen)**

_Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime_

_A canon/alternate reality by Chocochino_

_The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

* * *

.

Eren menarik jemari mungil Mikasa berumur sembilan tahun.

"Ayo pulang ke rumah."

Mikasa mengikutinya sambil menghirup aroma 'rumah' dari balik serat syal barunya.

* * *

.

Armin menunjukkan salah satu gambar di buku terlarangnya dan nyaris menarik kerah kedua sahabatnya untuk menarik atensi mereka. "Hei, hei! Ini Laut yang kuceritakan pada kalian waktu itu! Lihat gambarnya, bagus bukan?"

Mikasa hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Apa bagusnya Laut?" ia bertanya dengan raut tidak bersalah. "Warnanya hanya hitam dan putih saja. Tidak ada yang spesial."

"Itu karena gambarnya hanya menggunakan tinta hitam, Mikasa," pemilik rambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. "Tapi kata buku, Laut itu luaasss sekali!" dia merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin untuk menggambarkannya. "Lebih luas daripada yang bisa kita kira. Mungkin bisa lebih luas dari desa kita. Makanya kita tidak bisa melihat ujung laut. Dasar laut itu menurun, tidak seperti sungai, jadi di pinggirnya dangkal, tapi lama-lama jadi dalam sekali. Beda dengan sungai yang kedalamannya sama di setiap tempat. Kalau tidak hati-hati, kita bisa tenggelam."

"Lalu, kalau warnanya bukan hitam, jadinya apa, dong?" gadis oriental tersebut bertanya lagi—masih tidak mengerti mengenai warna ilustrasi buku, rupanya.

"Biru cerah, seperti warna mataku. Agak kehijauan kalau airnya masih dangkal."

"Indah sekali!" Eren mengerjapkan matanya penuh kekaguman.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tapi bukan itu yang paling menarik dari Laut. Kalian tahu? Air laut itu, rasanya asin! Iya, asin! Kata buku, kita tidak bisa meminum air laut karena rasanya asin," ujarnya dengan mata yang terlihat seperti sedang berkhayal. "Ugh, aku jadi ingin mencobanya..."

"Kita akan bisa mencobanya, kok."

Armin dan Mikasa kontan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja menepuk pelan bahu mereka. "Iya, aku tidak bercanda," Eren melanjutkan pernyataannya, "kita bisa berjuang bersama untuk melihatnya."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa keluar dari tembok ini!" seru Mikasa. "Kecuali kalau kita ... Eren, jangan bilang—"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk senang, "Tebakan yang tepat."

Mikasa menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin masuk ke _Scouting Legion _dan melihat laut."

* * *

.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju bagian dalam Dinding Rose setelah kejatuhan Dinding Maria akibat ulah para titan, Mikasa berusaha untuk menenangkan Eren yang masih terguncang setelah kematian ibu mereka dengan memegang tangan kanannya erat. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti, kita bisa pulang, Eren. Kalau semuanya sudah berakhir."

"Tapi rumah kita sudah hancur. Tidak ada orang yang menunggu kita pulang. Kita tidak punya rumah, Mikasa. Mau pulang ke mana?"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Tapi kata ibuku dulu, rumah bukan soal bangunannya," jawab gadis berambut sehitam gagak itu dengan lirih. "Kita bisa punya rumah di mana saja, selama ada orang yang kita sayang dan menyayangi kita juga. Rasa sayang itulah yang menjadikan rumah sebagai tempat kita pulang."

Sembari melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Mikasa menatap iris kehijauan itu dengan intens. "Kau adalah saudaraku, kan, Eren? Apa kausayang padaku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab anak laki-laki itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, keheranan. "Kausudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Atau kakak. Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga sayang Eren. Nah, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang rumahku adalah jika aku bersama Eren. Kita sudah pulang. Ayo tidur, perjalanan masih panjang."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Kamu benar, Mikasa," ucapnya sambil menguap. Oh iya, dalam bahasa yang diajarkan ibumu, kalau ada yang baru datang kembali ke rumah, harus berkata apa?"

"Yang baru sampai rumah akan bilang _'tadaima', _dan yang ada di rumah akan berkata _'okaerinasai'_."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, _tadaima, _Mikasa."

"_Okaerinasai."_

* * *

.

Berbeda dengan pendapat orang kebanyakan mengenai Eren berubah sejak ibunya meninggal dalam serangan dadakan para titan di tahun 845. Namun Mikasa tahu lebih baik alasan atas perubahan sikap saudara angkatnya tersebut. Itu karena kehidupan keras semasa mereka masih terjebak di dalam Dinding Rose, sebelum mereka bisa masuk ke dalam pelatihan kemiliteran, dan harus mencuri untuk bisa makan. Sebuah kehidupan keras yang memaksa Eren untuk menahan tangisnya setiap kali hal-hal tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan mereka.

Dan Mikasa selalu ada di sana. Entah untuk mengawasi pedagang roti agar aksi Eren dan Armin tidak ketahuan, atau untuk memeluk mereka saat kedinginan di alun-alun kota.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, Eren bergumam setelah selesai latihan. "Aku akan masuk _Scouting Legion_," katanya.

Mikasa membalas dengan sebuah 'aku ikut' penuh keyakinan.

* * *

.

Jika ada satu hal yang Mikasa takutkan dari pertempuran mempertahankan distrik Trost dari serangan titan, hal itu adalah keselamatan Eren.

Sebagai prajurit lulusan nomor satu di seluruh angkatan ke-104, gadis lima belas tahun itu memiliki hak khusus untuk mempertahankan nyawanya dengan sekadar membantu para warga Trost untuk berlindung ke bagian yang lebih dalam dan berharap kota itu tidak jatuh ke dalam tangan para titan menjijikkan. Tentu saja, bekerja di daerah ini membuat kemungkinan matinya lebih sedikit, namun bagaimana dengan para prajurit lain yang tidak seberuntung dirinya?

Jadi Mikasa memutuskan untuk bekerja secepat mungkin dan berlari—atau terbang dengan mesin manuver 3D—menuju lokasi Eren ditugaskan, hanya untuk menemukan sosok Armin yang menangis penuh horor, meratapi seorang pemuda yang memiliki arti begitu penting dalam hidup mereka berdua namun bahkan jasadnya saja tidak akan ditemukan.

Yang bisa dilakukan sang gadis bernetra obsidian adalah menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin akibat upayanya menolak kenyataan.

Hari itu, Mikasa Ackerman belajar bahwa melambung di udara dengan mesin manuver 3D yang katup gasnya dibuka terlalu lebar adalah salah satu cara efektif untuk melumpuhkan rasa sakit dalam dada setelah kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

Oh, ternyata hari ini dia tidak hanya mempelajari satu materi penting dalam kuliah kehidupan. Pelajaran hidup nomor dua: bunyi detak jantung Eren itu indah sekali.

Biarpun masih ada bagian tubuh pemuda itu yang melekat dengan jasad tubuh titannya, sehingga temperatur udara di sekitarnya naik beberapa derajat, namun setidaknya keinginannya terwujud—untuk menghabiskan sedikit waktu lagi orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

.

Ada waktunya ketika seorang gadis berdarah oriental akan berdiam di tempat tidurnya di barak kemiliteran, bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus menjadi kuat. Berkontemplasi sejenak untuk memikirkan kembali apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama ini dan merelasikannya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sejauh ini. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam serat-serat syal merah yang melekat pada lehernya nyaris setiap detik—entah bagaimana caranya, selalu ada aroma Eren dalam serat-seratnya, walau sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak syal itu menjadi miliknya.

Kalau tujuannya adalah untuk menemani Eren Jaeger dan mencegahnya dari melakukan hal-hal bodoh, mengapa lelaki itu harus selalu menjauh dari dirinya sendiri? Dari jangkauannya? Eren pernah memukulnya dalam tubuh titan sebelum akhirnya sukses menaruh batu besar untuk mencegah masuknya musuh utama umat manusia di pintu gerbang Trost; tak peduli seberapa kuat ia berusaha untuk melupakannya, hal itu akan selalu mengingatkannya bahwa saudara laki-laki angkatnya itu berbeda dari umat manusia pada umumnya.

Atau ketika Eren harus bergabung dengan skuat Levi, dan Mikasa di skuat lainnya. Berani-beraninya mereka memisahkan dirinya dengan saudaranya begitu saja!

Atau ketika Eren diculik. Saat pemilik netra hijau daun itu bersedih atas mereka yang harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk menyelamatkannya seorang, dalam hati Mikasa hanya bisa memanjatkan syukur pada ilah apa pun yang telah memperpanjang nyawa Eren sekali lagi (mengingat mempercayai para dewi dinding adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal, bagi Mikasa).

Mikasa akan mempertanyakan hal tersebut berulang kali, saat dia memiliki waktu sendirian, lalu mencapai satu titik ketika ia harus mengangkat kepalanya dari balik syal untuk mengambil napas segar dan menatap benda merah itu baik-baik. Sebuah analogi akan menyelesaikan semua keraguannya.

Ketika Eren melingkarkan syalnya pada leher Mikasa, pemuda itu sebenarnya sudah mengikatkan sebuah borgol yang mengikatkan leher sang gadis kepada pemilik yang sesungguhnya. Syal itu adalah sebuah tanda perbudakan yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Mikasa.

Gadis itu tidak akan pergi, karena dia tidak bisa melangkah ke manapun.

* * *

.

Setiap kali Eren dan Mikasa dipisahkan untuk sebuah misi dan Mikasa berhasil kembali hidup-hidup, dia akan memeluk Eren erat-erat setelah keadaan menjadi sepi, lalu mengucapkan satu kata: _tadaima._

Eren juga akan balas memeluknya dan berbisik: _okaerinasai._

Ritual itu berarti Mikasa sudah pulang ke rumah, dan rasanya menenangkan.

* * *

.

Suatu hari, perang terakhir dan terakbar antara manusia dan titan terjadi.

Pemenangnya adalah umat manusia.

Namun Eren dan Mikasa tidak bisa berbahagia.

* * *

.

"Hei, Mikasa."

Demi mendengar kabar tersebut dari mulut si lelaki berwajah kuda, sang _titan-shifter_ yang baru saja keluar dari tubuh titannya langsung mengganti waktu pemulihannya menjadi upaya untuk mencapai posisi Mikasa secepat mungkin, hanya untuk menemukan bukti bahwa Jean Kirschtein berkata jujur.

Sekali ini, sebenarnya, Eren terbagi dua: satu sisi berharap dia tidak pernah mendengarkan berita tersebut agar tidak usah mengalami rasa sesakit ini, namun sisi lainnya bersyukur bahwa ia dapat menghabiskan waktu-waktu seperti ini dengan orang tersebut.

"Mikasa, ayo bangun."

Perlahan-lahan, sang putri tidur membuka kelopak matanya dan merebut kembali potongan kesadarannya. Iris matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya membuat saudari angkatnya tersebut terlihat selamanya cantik, walaupun di sekitarnya ada cipratan cairan merah marun kental menjijikkan bernama darah.

"E-Eren..."

"Ssh, jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Mikasa," pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Ah, lihat, sinar mentari pagi menyusup masuk melalui retakan Dinding Maria, membuat efek imajiner yang memperindah wajah kedua insan tersebut. Eren membiarkan Mikasa berbaring di pangkuannya dan mengelus rambut hitamnya yang halus. "Sabar ya, sebentar lagi tim medis akan datang. Lihat, perang sudah berakhir. Umat manusia sudah bebas. Kita akan bisa pergi mencari laut dan hidup bahagia tanpa ancaman apa pun."

"Eren, itu ... tidak mungkin."

Ada tumpahan besar berwarna merah yang nyaris menutupi abdomen Mikasa. Kata Armin, darahnya tidak mau berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Mikasa telah menghabisi titan terakhir yang pernah melangkahkan kakinya di Shiganshina, namun makhluk keji itu sudah terlebih dahulu melukai sang prajurit terbaik seangkatan ke-104.

"Mungkin saja," balas Eren sedikit getir. "Segala sesuatu itu mungkin. Manusia bisa mengalahkan titan, dan kau, Mikasa, kaumampu bertahan hidup lebih dari ini. Lebih jauh lagi. Kita bisa bertumbuh tua bersama-sama, bukan?"

"Maaf ... da-tapi aku ... tidak sanggup lagi ... ingin tidur..."

"He-hei, jangan tidur dulu! Tolong Mikasa, jangan tidur dulu—"

_(—karena kalau kamu tertidur, kaumati.)_

Dan Eren melakukan hal terbaik yang dia bisa; tangannya bergerak untuk mendekap tubuh lemah di hadapannya, berusaha mengklaim seluruh kehangatan yang masih tersisa serta menghentikan setiap tetes nyawa yang masih tidak bosan-bosannya mengalirkan denting elegi (karena pengajarnya berkata bahwa menekan area yang luka dapat menghentikan pendarahan, dan kebetulan sekali Eren mengingat materi pelajaran yang satu itu). Kausnya sekarang tidak hanya basah karena keringat, namun juga karena darah Mikasa.

"Aku di sini," sang wanita muda menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Eren. _"Tadaima, _Eren."

"_Okaerinasai," _bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Mikasa. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Mereka membeku dalam pelukan. Lama sekali.

* * *

.

Dalam kotak kayu itu, Mikasa terlihat begitu menawan. Walaupun tanpa hiasan yang menarik, mengingat dia adalah seorang prajurit semasa hidupnya, sehingga tidak diperlukan unsur estetika dalam pemakamannya. Namun tetap saja Eren membawakannya sebuket bunga liar untuk dipegang oleh sang gadis sampai akhir.

Seandainya mampu, Eren ingin menjadi pangeran yang ditakdirkan untuk membangunkan sang Putri Tidur dengan sebuah ciuman. Tetapi masalahnya, gadis mana yang mengharapkan seorang _titan-shifter_ menjadi pangeran impiannya? Bukankah menjadi titan itu menjijikkan? Dia hanya berguna ketika para monster masih menguasai manusia di dunia ini; selebihnya dia akan dibuang oleh umat manusia karena kemampuannya ini.

Kecuali Mikasa. Dan Armin. Kedua sahabatnya itu selalu menerimanya apa pun yang terjadi. Dan sekarang ia sudah kehilangan salah satunya.

"Selamat jalan, Ackerman," bisiknya lirih di telinga jasad sahabat akrabnya tersebut sembari mengelus kembali rambut hitamnya yang sehalus sutra. "Kalau kausudah menemukan laut, beri tahu aku di mana letaknya, oke?"

Jika ada satu hal yang membuat Eren bahagia, itu adalah karena Mikasa meninggal sambil tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu berhasil dibekukan oleh waktu. Pemuda itu mencium keningnya penuh perasaan sayang.

"Kau mencintainya bukan?"

Jean Kirschtein menepuk bahu sang Jaeger muda dengan tatapan yang sama sedihnya. "Biasanya orang yang jatuh cinta akan mencium bibir gadis kesukaannya, bukan hanya sekadar kecupan di kening saja. Mengapa kautidak sekalian mencuri ciuman pertama Ackerman?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh. Lihat wajahnya, dia tersenyum, bukan? Aku akan memukulmu kalau kaubilang senyuman Mikasa itu tidak cantik. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali aku bermimpi untuk mengecup bibir merah itu, namun saat kupikir-pikir lagi, kalau aku menciumnya, nanti senyuman itu akan hancur oleh bibirku sendiri."

Dan dengan demikian, sang pahlawan kemanusiaan dengan ikatan merah di lehernya tersebut melangkah pergi. Aroma syal yang dipakainya terasa sangat _Mikasa._

* * *

.

"Lihat, Armin," Eren berseru dari balik tumpukan puing bangunan yang berlumut, "aku menemukan foto Mikasa waktu masih kecil!"

Setelah semua urusannya dengan kemiliteran selesai, dalam waktu dua bulan Eren dan Armin memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di Shiganshina dan membangun ulang rumah Armin yang sudah hancur setelah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan itu. Hari ini, mereka kembali melakukan acara bersih-bersih di bekas rumah Eren yang tidak pernah selesai karena terlalu banyak memori yang terkubur di balik puing-puing bangunannya.

Armin yang berlari secepat mungkin untuk mencapai sahabatnya tersebut langsung mengambil fotonya dengan cepat. "Mana, mana?" tanyanya penasaran. "Astaga ... Mikasa dulu lucu sekali, ya!"

Eren mengangguk senang; rupanya dia baru saja menemukan sebuah album foto yang berisi koleksi momen-momen mereka bertiga saat masih berusia sembilan sampai sepuluh tahun. "Dan di sini ada foto kita bertiga, sedang membaca buku terlarang tentang dunia luar itu! Wah, siapa yang mengambil fotonya, ya, sampai-sampai kita tidak sadar kalau kita sebenarnya sedang difoto? Lucu-lucu sekali, Armin!"

Setelah beberapa saat melihat-lihat isi album foto, Eren akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah celetukan, katanya, "Kalau Mikasa ada di sini, aku ingin membandingkan rambut pendeknya dengan rambut panjangnya di foto ini. Mana ya, yang lebih cantik menurutmu?"

Tanpa menantikan jawaban apa-apa, pemuda berambut cokelat kayu tersebut membiarkan matanya menatap ke depan dalam kekosongan, mengenang masa-masa indah yang tidak mungkin terulang lagi.

* * *

.

"Sudah kutebak hal ini akan terjadi," gumam Armin dalam kegusaran. Pemilik rambut pirang seleher tersebut sedang sibuk mengepak barang untuk dua orang, namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mereka mengincar aku, Arlert," ujar Eren agak getir. "Mereka hanya takut karena aku bisa berubah menjadi titan, itu saja. Akulah yang mereka inginkan, bukan kamu."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seru Armin kesal. "Membiarkanmu mati di tangan penduduk desa? Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sudah kaulakukan untuk mereka ... astaga, kamu pantas mendapatkan ribuan penghargaan atas usahamu menyelamatkan umat manusia, bukannya diancam untuk mati seperti ini! Mengapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini..."

'Hei, tidak apa-apa."

Eren hanya menepuk belikat si rambut pirang itu pelan, lalu memindahkan semua perbekalan yang ada di dalam tas yang tadinya ditujukan untuk dirinya ke dalam tas Armin sembari mengabaikan semua permohonan yang dilontarkan olehnya. "Nah, kausiap untuk pergi sekarang," tangan Eren menepuk-nepuk tas Armin dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya, "sana, carilah laut dan sampaikan salamku dan Mikasa pada kumpulan air asin itu!"

Tak peduli seberapa keras Armin menangis, sang _titan-shifter_ akan terus mendorongnya untuk melarikan diri lewat jalan rahasia bawah tanah di bawah rumah mereka menuju kebebasan tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya tersayang.

Dunia itu bukan hanya indah, namun juga kejam di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

.

Status Eren Jaeger sebagai seseorang yang bisa berubah menjadi titan membuat penduduk yang mengalami trauma pasca hidup di bawah ancaman para monster membangun perasaan takut terhadap penyelamat masa depan mereka sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

Dari balik dinding kayu, pemuda tersebut dapat mendengar teriakan para tetangga meminta dirinya menampakkan diri, atau rumahnya akan dibakar. Sejujurnya, Eren tidak peduli. Selama kedua matanya terfokus pada foto Mikasa kecil yang dipegangnya erat, semua rasa sakit dapat diredam, berganti dengan kenangan indahnya bersama gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Hei, Mikasa," bisiknya haru, "apa di surga sana, kautelah menemukan tempat tinggal? Soalnya rumahmu ini akan kembali padamu."

Mungkin, Eren berpikir senang, dia adalah sebuah rumah yang memutuskan untuk ditinggali hanya oleh satu orang selama dinding-dindingnya masih bisa berdiri tegak. Selebihnya, ketika sang penghuni akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya, ia akan membiarkan hujan serta panas menghancurkan dirinya.

Dalam kobaran api yang menghanguskan, seorang Jaeger menemukan jalan untuk kembali pada tujuan kehadirannya di dunia—menaungi seorang gadis Ackerman apa pun yang terjadi.

* * *

.

Tadinya semuanya berwarna merah, lalu berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Samar-samar, warna putih jernih mendominasi pandangan matanya, sampai akhirnya latar belakang berganti menjadi biru terang, sementara aroma asin yang segar memenuhi reseptor penciuman. Lalu yang telah dinanti-nantikan pun terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Mikasa?"

"Lihat, Eren, ini Laut!"

***TAMAT!***

* * *

.

**A/N: **Oh Tuhan ini apa #horor

Hai, Chocochino telah kembali dari masa hiatusnya! Karena ujian akhir sudah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ide EreMika yang belum juga selesai dari dulu. Dan oh iya lupa masukkin scene dari bab 50 itu orz padahal itu penting...

Nggak papa deh.

Eniwei, salam kenal! Aku baru pertama kali masuk ke fandom SnK indo, tapi EreMika itu salah satu OTP-ku. Jadi udah penasaran banget ini jadinya apa ... jelek sih, memang. Random. Maklum, lagi mencoba gaya baru. Karena konsepnya adalah fragmen memori, jadinya ada bagian yang pendek dan panjang, tergantung kebutuhan. Jelek ya? Yah, kalian yang memutuskan.

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, minna-san! Leave me a concrit, please? #cateye

**Dream out Loud! =)**


End file.
